The Academy Up North
by Blue-eyed Rancor
Summary: The rather old and unrespected North academy is bought by an unknown but prestigious and rich man. The academy then undergoes an extensive and fruitful reconstruction that makes it a competent academy and leads to a boost in attendance, but as the new year begins things turn out being not quite as rosy as they seem.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. I only own my characters and the plot.**

 **Chapter 1**

?'s dream scape

They said change was the only constant in our lives and it was impossible to unavoid, but I disagree. The two sides of a coin can never change, or flip sides unless they are tampered with by external forces. Even then, the only thing that can occur is the fading of the coin after constant scrubbing.

Yet people said we were just like the two sides of a coin, two opposite but different parts of the same which had a common point that connected them.

I'm not naive anymore, I can't believe in such logic anymore. My mind is already made up, nothing can't veer me from this path even if I tried.

I look to find myself facing four people whose faces are shrouded in the night's darkness. Three of them were standing near each other and the fourth person stood alone, adjacent to me, while the trio were opposite me. We were all armed with duel disks.

A large creature hovering in the air which had the distinct shape on a dragon was in front of the trio, its owner unknown.

The mouths of the people moved but I could not hear any sound. I rubbed my ears with my hands in an attempt to stop the deafness but I still heard nothing. I looked down and saw that my hands didn't look human anymore, but instead of feeling shocked I felt no emotion. I held up my duel disk and looked into the reflective core to look at the image of my face and I was met with a grotesque image that I knew should make me nauseous, but still I felt nothing.

Some more mouths moved and the figure standing alone took a step back. The dragon like creature created a small luminous ball inbetween its jaws. The ball expanded in size and had a blueish tint to it, then suddenly the created fired the ball upwards into the sky.

The ball then reduced into multitudes of rays that created enormous light that washed over everyone. The light was so bright, I had to close my eyes and shield my face with my barely humane hands. After that it was all darkness...like...my...eyes...were permanently...shut.

* * *

"A wave is a disturbance that travels through a medium without causing any permanent displacement in the said medium." The calm but loud voice of the teacher stated. "Examples of waves include light waves or rays, sound waves, gamma rays, radio or micro waves, UV rays, etc. There are two major types of waves; Electromagnetic waves and Mechanical waves. Waves can also be classified based on their mode of propagation into Transverse waves and Longitudinal waves."

Kyou mumbled something incoherent as he rapidly scribbled notes down, his eyes scanning his note. He sighed in relief as the teacher stopped talking and started writing on the white board to illustrate a definition.

His short black hair was looking rough because he forgot to brush it while he was rushing to arrive on time, his mouth could be seen as a thin line as he was neither smiling nor frowning. An expressionless face just came very easy for Kyou...

He was wearing a black long sleeved turtle neck, brown pants and sandals over his feet which were covered by his black socks. His mind wandered to other places thinking about various things until the teacher started talking again. 'Who knew the first day if school was going to be so hectic. You would think they would be considerate enough to give you a break after the extremely tough 'entrance exam' he thought, groaning.

* * *

On another side of the academy however sombody had the opposite mindset. It was now lunch time at the Duel Academy. A girl with dark brown hair slumped into a chair in the cafeteria at the table her friends sat. "I thought this school would be all about dueling!" She exclaimed.

"Really?" A girl with red hair asked.

"Yeah," the girl answered. "I thought dueling was the main thing here and we would have to be taught subjects like maths."

"Of course they teach normal school subjects." Another girl at the table who had blonde hair said. "They just don't emphasize on them as much as they do on dueling, thats how it has been ever since. But it's this academy we're talking about, they just have a way of making every thing harder."

"Yeah!" the red haired girl agreed with the blonde. "Even the pancakes!"

The other two girls laughed as their red haired friend kept hitting the pancake on her plate. "So Susan, how were your classes?" The blonde girl asked.

"Pretty interesting," Susan, the brown haired girl answered. "The literature teacher was a funny woman, the maths teacher kept on solving equations he didn't seem to explain and the french teacher's french sounded funny because of his wierd accent." She said chuckling.

"I'm pretty sure the french teacher isn't French." The red haired girl added, finally giving up on trying to eat the pancakes.

"You might be right Sari." The blonde girl mused. "Maybe he's Asian or Australian."

"It doesn't matter where he's from, this school's food sucks." Sari, the red haired girl complained.

"Why didn't you just go to another academy if you're complaining?" The blonde girl asked.

"You all know I can't." Sari replied. "At least I wasn't the one that cried all day when she arrived her." She continued with a smirk, her crimson irises gaining a mischievous glint.

"I certainly did not cry!" Susan shot back.

"Who said she was talking about you?" The blonde girl asked, also smirking. "Or is somebody trying to hide something."

"Oh shut up, Aki." The brunette snapped before drinking out of the bottled water she bought prior to sitting with her friends while Sari and Aki laughed.

This particular academy didn't have an exact uniform, but all students were provided with and expected to wear a blazer which had a variety of colours but had the same old wild west design and a logo with the stylized initials 'N.A.' on the left breast pocket.

Susan was wearing a brown blazer over a white T-shirt and a short black skirt. Sari's blazer was grey and she was wearing a white T-shirt under it and a black skirt, while Aki's blazer was brown and she was wearing a short black skirt and black T-shirt.

The three girls were part of the students that arrived two weeks prior to the start of the school year. At that time it was quite obvious that Susan hated having to attend to school, she still wasn't happy about it but she was starting to accept there was nothing she could do about it.

Mr and Mrs Brown, Susan's parents, were rich and well respected. While Susan had wanted to attend central duel academy, her parents made her take this academy's bizarre entrance exam. She believed she as going to attend central duel academy until she was-in her words- rudely shipped here.

After some minutes of chattering the bell went, signifying the end of the lunch break.

"Well, it's time for classes to resume." Aki said, standing up.

"I'll see you guys back at the dorm." Susan waved, grabbing a doughnut along with her bag and leaving for class.

"We're having Chemistry class now, right?" Aki asked.

"Yeah," Sari answered. "We'd better hurry, I don't want to get into trouble like we did with that Biology teacher."

"Yeah." Aki shivered, remembering the event Sari spoke of. Both girls started walking swiftly towards their class.

* * *

Kyou's head jerked up as he heard a rather loud explosion. He rubbed his eyes and went to look outside, knowing the sound was probably from a duel.

He had almost dozed off while read a book about old and rare card series and archetypes. True to his assumptions a duel was going on between two female students, he wondered why they were dueling at the boys dorms.

The first girl had long silvery hair and was wearing a green variant of the school blazer, a white top and a black skirt. She had nothing on her field but held four cards in her hand.

The second girl had black hair and also wore a green blazer, but over a black top and a black skirt. She had two monsters, an equip spell card and a face-down card on her field, and held a card in her hand.

Her first monster was a large silvery metallic dragon with bright red eyes and a head resembling that of a falcon. (ATK: 3000/DEF: 1800)

The second monster was a tall humanoid android dressed in green and yellow armour with dark green plates around its shoulders. (ATK: 2400/DEF: 1500)

"Are you finally done wasting my time?" The black haired girl taunted with a smirk on her face.

"Shut it!" The silver haired girl snapped, she then picked a card from her hand and placed it into her duel disk. "I activate the Spell Card, Monster Reborn." A Spell Card depicting an image of an egyptian ankh appeared.

"I don't think so." The black haired girl said, smirking. "Horus' effect allows him to negate the activation of any Spell Card and destroy it and I'll use the effect now!"

The silvery dragon roared loudly and let loose a series of shockwaves that hit the spell card, making it burst into pixels while the silver haired girl cringed.

Jinzo and Horus make both Spell and Trap Cards useless, but monster effects can still be used, the silver haired girl mused. "I summon Copycat in Attack Position!" She said slamming the card onto her disk.

A creature wearing a multicoloured jumpsuit and resembled a court jester appeared. A very reflective mirror was held by the creature in a position that it obscured his face from view. (ATK: 0/ DEF:0)

"Copycat's effect activates." The silver haired girl continued before her opponent spoke.

"Trap Card activate!" The other girl's face-down card flipped up and suddenly the mirror weilding creature was struck with lightning and obliterated

"What?!" The silver haired girl shouted, startled by the destruction of her monster.

"I activated the Trap Card Divine Wrath." The other girl said smiling. "By discarding a card from my hand, when a monster's

effect is activated, It negates the activation and destroys the monster."

"But your Jinzo stops the activation of all trap cards." The silver haired girl said.

"That would be true," The black haired girl said with a smirk on her face. "But thanks to my equip Spell Card: Amplifier, Jinzo's effect only applies to you."

"I end my turn." The silver haired girl said, accepting defeat.

"My turn, draw!" The black haired girl swiped a card from the top of her deck. "This will teach you to listen well before making a scene out of nothing."

Taking a look at the Life Points meters, Kyou noticed the black haired girl hadn't taken any damage and was at a full 4000 Life Points while her opponent had 1700 Life Points.

"Horus, attack her directly!" She ordered and the metallic dragon complied, firing a wave of dark red flames at the silver haired girl and ending the duel.

Kyou was slightly, admittedly, amazed as he watched the black haired girl completely devastate her opponent.

Both duelists duel disk deactivated and the black haired girl walked away, smiling with satisfaction. Soon the small crowd that had been attracted by the duel dispersed and a boy with a brown blazer walked towards the silver haired girl.

After seeing the duel, Kyou remembered his entrance duel. That duel was a very tough one that he won through luck, but considering the state of his deck it would have been better if he had better cards. Which reminded him, he needed to buy new cards and recreate his deck. Luckily he had a great idea for a deck to make but finding the cards would prove to be a challenge.

Taking his mind off dueling he decided to take on the long math assignment the teacher had given. This was going to be a long year.

This academy was located on an extremely cold island, where even the summer could very cold. The academy was also infamous for its harsh methods of doing things, though recently they became more lenient.

There were two types of entrance exams now, one was through a bizarre written test followed by some duel puzzles that must be solved under a time limit. That was deemed the easy way.

The hard way was the classic card hunt, where the applicant had to search the icy areas of the island for forty cards then duel a student in the academy with the forty cards found. If the person won he or she (though girls -or any one infact- hardly ever used this way to enter the academy) was allowed to enter the academy, losing would mean failing the test and the person won't be accepted into the academy.

The academy utilized ranks instead of the dorms used by its rival academy. The ranks were signified by the blazer possessed by the duelist, some people decided not to wear theirs as it wasn't mandatory. The school had undergone a long and extensive expansion that contributed to the boost in the number of students, courtesy of the new owner.

A new year full of duels, fights and problems were about to begin in North Academy and everyone was looking forward to it.

* * *

 **A/N: This fanfic is set in the Yu-Gi-Oh GX universe, about five years after the end of the anime. Its primary setting is the familiar academy up north. The academy has gone through a lot changes that would be further explored later.**

 **I originally uploaded this story a while ago, but due to some circumstances I stopped writing it. I was browsing through my documents and I stumbled across it and felt somewhat bad that I never really gave it a chance, so I decided to continue it. I'm currently on a three month break from school so I have enough time to focus on it now.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. I only own my characters and the plot.**

 **Chapter 2**

Being the lone inhabitant of his room was something Kyou was looking forward to. Any hopes of such were dashed in the evening of the second day of school, however. Turned out his roommates were both too lazy to resume on time.

Kyou, having never lived in a dorm before, found living in one rather challenging and uncomfortable. The room was spacious, at least enough to house three students without any need to compromise. There was a bunk bed along with a regular student size bed situated next to each other with their longer sides next to the wall, and three wardrobes at the opposite wall. The cream painted room possessed two windows, a window situated next to the door and another larger window, with two reading tables and chairs arranged so that the window was behind them.

A feature of the room Kyou was especially thankful for was the heater. Considering how cold it was then, waking up with frostbite wouldn't seem too far fetched in the winter. The power supply wasn't uninterrupted though, during most of the hours when classes were held, there wasn't power in the dorms. So if you lucked out and didn't have any classes in the early afternoon, or decided to just skip classes, you would come back to meet an extremely cold room.

It was Friday, the end of the first week of classes, and Kyou was laying on his bed on the top bunk. He wasn't liking the top bunk so well, and he blamed his naivety for the situation he was in. While believing that he was the sole inhabitant of the room, he had decided to try sleeping on the top bunk, thinking he would be able to sleep on the bottom bed should he not like it on top. After putting up his sheets and enduring a night there, he went for classes with the intention of switching to the bottom when he came back. Only to meet his two roommates, each occupying the bottom beds. He blamed himself for it. Now he had to climb up and down countless times in a day, constantly whining and complaining silently.

"Kyou."

'Huh.' He was snapped out of his moping by one of his roommates, a tan skinned boy with short black hair, slightly higher than his, stylized in a fade. The boy was wearing a red t-shirt with the logo of an NBA team on the front over black sweatpants. A silver wristwatch was on his left wrist and he reeked of cologne. Both his roommates used absurd quantities of cologne, he was pretty sure they wouldn't be able to use a bottle past the end of the month.

Raising an eyebrow, he replied. "Yes?"

"Aren't you getting dressed?" The boy asked.

"No," Kyou replied, puzzled. "Why would I?"

"You haven't forgotten the duel fest have you? Kai and I are going soon, c'mon start dressing up."

"Oh that. I'm not going."

"Why?"

"I don't feel like it." Kyou answered.

"Normally I would pester you till you agree to follow us, but we're really running late." The boy said, his dark brown irises scanning his watch. "See you later, or in the Duel Fest if you change your mind." He continued as he made for the door.

"Kai let's go." He yelled before he closed the door.

"Paul! Wait up!" Another boy came running out the bathroom, and went through the door in a blur, Kyou managed to get a look of him though. Like his friend, he also reeked of cologne. He was wearing a viridian coloured sweatshirt and black jeans, the thin gold chain hanging on his neck thrashing about as he ran in his slides.

The duel fest, which was termed a welcoming event for the first year students felt more like an excuse to throw a party at the beginning of the school year. Kyou was never really comfortable in large gatherings and as such the duel fest was off limits. The special duel, as they called it, being held made Kyou mildly interested in the event, but wasn't enough to convince him to attend.

Even if he wanted to attend, he surely wouldn't follow those two, because he knew exactly how it would go. They would all leave for the fest, and as soon as they stepped in the area, Paul and Kai would suddenly disappear and almost immediately would be found talking to a bunch of girls, like they did on Thursday when Kyou left with them for class. They knew an awful lot of girls considering the fact that a week was yet to pass, and Kyou only knew this because of how many girls they talked about. But overall they were good guys, he guessed.

Kyou let out a yawn as he searched for his PDA, deciding to just do all his assignments and forget about them.

-#-#

Susan didn't attend many parties back home, but in her opinion, the duel fest was lit! The music was banging, the atmosphere was vibrant and the other people were just as excited as her. She dressed rather simply, wearing a red jacket over a long sleeved, light blue shirt and black jeans that stopped a little below her knees.

Sari was the only one that followed her to the fest. Aki had chickened out, citing a headache as an excuse, a lie as clear as day, but one Susan and Sari decided to entertain. Welcoming party for the freshers, right, this was clearly a party thrown under that guise, one that Sari seemed more than ready for.

And the red haired girl was dressed accordingly. She was wearing a sleeveless red blouse and, as their blonde haired friend called it, a dangerously short mini skirt. Susan mused about how she looked like the typical party girl as she ran, or at least tried to, while wearing high heeled shoes. "Wait up!" Susan called after her friend, suddenly realizing she would be left alone.

There was a surplus amount of food and drinks of different variety, so much one had to wonder where the money to fund the fest came from. Nobody seemed to bother about that though, they were more focused on enjoying themselves.

At the center of the whole fest a rather grand stage was elevated, on which the DJ stayed. From time to time someone would climb on and say stuff, nobody really paid attention though. While most of those attending came for the party, a countable few were only present for the special duel that would be held.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" A high pitched laughter rang out.

Susan flinched slightly as she joined her red haired friend in laughter. She almost felt sorry for the Duel Monsters History teacher, who was the object of their amusement.

Both girls were talking to a rather muscular guy with spiky black hair. The guy, Trey, was wearing a blue sleeveless shirt and black shorts, and judging by his physique he worked out regularly. He and Sari were conversing about some series Susan didn't watch, further alienating the brunette who already felt like a third wheel.

Susan twirled the red plastic cup in her hand, eying the crimson liquid within, her friends behavior really made her scared of drinking the 'punch'. Sari had already had two cups and she seemed tipsy, alcohol wasn't allowed… was it?

'Is there even a rule book? Or any rules at all?' Susan suddenly wondered. Excusing herself, she proceeded to look around for a snack stand, having decided against the punch. She didn't have to look for long, and soon she was munching on a doughnut.

"Very far from a duel fest isn't it."

"Huh?" Susan turned as she heard the voice. The speaker was a tall girl with shoulder length black hair. The girl was wearing a black blazer over a red shirt and black pants, a second or third year, Susan thought.

"Oh, yeah." Susan said, agreeing with the girl. "Is this some sort of tradition?"

"You could say that, though it's just an excuse to party while keeping the management off our backs." The girl replied, taking a sip from a plastic cup.

"They aren't doing a good job of keeping it incognito, a staff member is bound to notice this." Susan said, shivering slightly. The evenings, excluding the night, were the coldest time of the day here.

"Please, staff members are the least of their problems. The problem would be a group of irksome individuals."

Susan cringed at the tone used by the girl at the last part of her reply. She certainly didn't like the group much. The girls continued conversing, mostly about the school's workings, Susan finding out a lot of interesting things about the academy.

Their conversation was interrupted by the loud repeated chanting of 'Fight! Fight!', by a group of people surrounding a particular area. Curious, both girls made their way to the continuously chanting crowd. Despite the commotion, the party seemed to keep going.

After struggling through the crowd, the girls got a visual. Two guys were fighting, one guy sat atop another, delivering punches to his face, and the guy being beaten just lay there unable to do anything.

"Great," Susan's companion scoffed. "Here comes the cavalry."

The fighting boys were separated by two other guys, each wearing black blazers with a particular insignia emblazoned on the back. The music was suddenly cut off, causing everyone to turn to the stage.

"This party is over." A person, male judging by the nature of the voice, said from atop the stage. His features couldn't be seen from where Susan stood, but the silver blazer he was wearing gave off a terribly irritating glare, courtesy of the party lights. "Go back to your dorms."

It was then that Susan noticed that about three buses were had pulled over in the area, which a bunch of people, students, in black blazers with the same insignia as those who broke up the fight came rushing out of.

There were shouts of defiance, murmuring, and even a few scuffles, but after a while the students all dispersed, all in a bad mood.

-#-#

The next day, Saturday, the management called an assembly for all students, whose discontent at the previous day's skirmish was obvious. The vice-chancellor was the one that did most of the talking, while the chancellor was conspicuously missing. She gave a long, mind-numbing lecture about morals and adherence to the rules, citing a few rules that were broken during the party yesterday.

The woman mentioned stuff like 'Alcohol isn't allowed' and 'There should be no fights on school grounds.', stating that duelists solve their conflicts with their cards. She sat down afterward, eliciting applause from the audience who were only happy that she was done talking.

All the students were seated at the school's rather expensive looking amphitheater, which was said to be able to seat all its students. The new owner had to be pretty loaded if he was able to build it. In the middle of the amphitheater was a large duel field, which was where the speakers stood during their speech and special duels were held. Four large screens were placed above, arranged like the four sides of a rectangle, showing a close up view of the field.

Another teacher walked up to the stage, this one Kyou recognized as their rather quirky Duel Monsters History teacher. Kyou sat at the middle portion of the bleachers next to a bunch of people he didn't know. His roommates didn't attend the assembly, they said they weren't feeling fine, Kyou assumed it was some sort of hangover.

The Duel Monsters History teacher was a short woman who wore geeky looking glasses, she had blue hair tied up in a bun and was wearing an oversized gray sweater and black jeans. "As you all know there were two students caught fighting during the Duel Fest yesterday. Fighting is against the rules here and as such, after interrogations proved futile, we shall treat the matter like we would any other conflict related disciplinary matter." She said nonchalantly, pausing for dramatic effect.

"Through a duel." She continued, smirking. "The winner is vindicated and the loser is suspended for a time period decided upon by the faculty. Ergo, the winner's story of how things happened shall be treated as the truth."

'Well that's very unfair.' Kyou thought, and a lot of the students seemed to agree with him as they murmured loudly. 'Since when did anyone care about a skirmish in a party?'

"The world ain't fair, just keep quiet and accept that." The woman shot back. "Well lemme introduce the contenders: Shiro Hiseo on my right, and on my left Fred…Fred…" The woman scrunched up her face and squinted. "Fred." She finally said, apparently unable to pronounce the boy's last name.

Shiro was a dark skinned boy with spiky black hair. He was wearing a green blazer over a white t-shirt and brown pants. His opponent, Fred was tall, and had shoulder length brown hair, slicked back. He wore a green blazer like his opponent. Fred had an obvious black eye, and judging from the other bruises he had, it was most likely a beat-down, not a fight.

The blue haired woman kept on talking, and after a rather dark, albeit amusing analogy involving a guillotine, decided to leave the stage for the duel to begin. Both duelists activated their Duel Disks and readied themselves.

"DUEL!"

For some of those who had gone to the Fest in anticipation of a duel, this seemed to be a suitable substitute.

Fred: 4000  
Shiro: 4000

"My turn, draw." Fred began, drawing a card from his deck. A smirk appeared on the boy's face as he scanned the cards in his hand, said smirk soon vanished as he remembered the stakes of the duel. "I set a monster, and lay two cards face-down."

Three reversed cards appeared before Fred, one horizontally oriented while the other two were vertical.

"I draw." Shiro started. "I summon Axe Dragonute in attack mode."

A large winged dragon with black skin appeared before the dark haired boy, brandishing a heavy looking double edged axe. (ATK: 2000/ DEF: 1200)

"Axe Dragonute attacks your face-down monster."

The dragon flew over the set monster card and swung it's axe, cleaving it cleanly into two.

"The effect of Masked Dragon activates, which when destroyed allows me to summon a Dragon-Type monster with less than 1500 attack points from my deck." Fred said as he searched through his deck. "Here's one. I summon Totem Dragon in defense mode."

A small, weird serpentine dragon appeared. The dragon possessed green skin and seemed to have wings on its tail. (ATK: 400/DEF: 200)

The axe wielding dragon took a kneeling stance, signifying its switch into defense mode.

"I activate Foolish Burial, which allows me to send a monster from my deck to my graveyard." After performing said action and shuffling his deck, Shiro continued his turn by sliding a card into his Duel Disk. "I'll end with one card face-down."

As soon as the reversed card appeared, Fred drew his card.

'Perfect.' He thought. "First off I'll play Double Summon, thanks to it I get to normal summon twice this turn. First I'll summon Vanguard of the Dragon in attack mode."

Another dragon appeared, this one had purple skin and possessed a humanoid build. It stood on its two feet, wielding a sword and a shield. (ATK: 1700/DEF: 1300)

"Totem Dragon allows me to use it as two tributes for the summon of a Dragon-Type monster, so it's bye-bye Totem Dragon and hello Felgrand Dragon." Fred said as the smaller dragon burst into pixels.

A large majestic dragon appeared in its stead. The dragon possessed glowing golden brown skin and wings of the same colour. The dragon possessed a black underbelly and the inside part of its wings were also black. It let out a loud roar as parts of the audience looked on in awe. (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2800)

"My Vanguard attacks Axe Dragonute."

The sword wielding dragon flew to the defending dark dragon, striking it down with its weapon.

"Felgrand Dragon, attack!"

"My face-down card activates. Fires of Doomsday grants me two Doomsday Tokens."

Out of the flipped up card came two weird looking organisms made of uncertain material dark purple in colour. (ATK: 0/DEF: 0)×2

"I'll attack one of the tokens then." Fred frowned as the magestic dragon obliterated one of the tokens.

"I end my turn."

-#-#

"I didn't think North Academy of all places would blow a little fight out of proportion." Susan said. She was sitting next to Tina; the third year student she met during the duel fest. Sari hadn't been feeling too good in the morning, so Aki decided to take her to the infirmary. Susan would have followed them, but decided that it would be better if one of them went for the assembly.

"Yeah, things sure have changed." Tina replied. "In my first year, the academy wasn't lawless, but it was enjoyably free. Now they're just trying to turn it into something else.

"Is it because of the new owner?" Susan asked.

"Nah, he doesn't really care about what goes on in the schools as long as it produces strong duelists." Tina said.

"I don't know, asides from this, the academy seems rather free." Susan mused.

Tina chuckled lightly. "After three to five weeks you'll see what this place is turning to." She said, turning her attention to the duel.

-#-#

"My turn, draw." Shiro started. He had been frowning ever since the duel began, clearly not amused by the whole situation. "I activate Premature Burial. By paying 800 life points Axe Dragonute revives."

Fred: 4000  
Shiro: 4000 – 3200

The dark dragon reappeared, axe in hand. (ATK: 2000/DEF: 1200)

"I tribute Axe Dragonute and my Doomsday Token to summon Greed Quasar."

A monster resembling a giant demonic skull appeared. The greyish skull made up the body of the monster, with two hands and a head protruding from it. (ATK: ?/DEF: ?)

"What are you planning on doing with that?" Fred asked.

"Greed Quasar's attack and defense points become 300 times its current level, which is seven." Shiro explained, causing the fiend to glow as it increased in power. (ATK: 0 – 2100/DEF: 0 – 2100)

"Greed Quasar, attack Vanguard of The Dragon!"

The body of the fiendish creature started to glow as it readied itself to attack.

"Not so fast, I activate Burst Breath!" Fred countered. "By tributing Felgrand Dragon, I can destroy all other monsters on the field with defense points less than its attack points; which is every other monster on the field."

"I'll counter with My Body As a Shield!" Shiro said as the Quick-play Spell appeared behind his monster. "By paying 1500 life points, your Trap Card is negated and destroyed."

Fred: 4000  
Shiro: 3200 - 1700

Fred growled as his trap card shattered into pixels, but not before Felgrand Dragon vanished. Greed Quasar released a burst of energy at the sword wielding dragon, incinerating it.

Fred: 4000 - 3600  
Shiro: 1700

"Greed Quasar's effect activates when it destroys a monster by battle, its level is increased by the destroyed monster's level. And you know what that does." Shiro said, smirking slightly.

The demonic creature glowed as it grew slightly bigger as a result of its level increase to eleven. Its power increasing accordingly. (ATK: 2100 - 3300/DEF: 2100 - 3300)

"I set a card and end my turn." Shiro said, somewhat satisfied about turning the tables.

Fred drew his next card sharply, seething at his loss of control. His frown changed to a smile as he saw the card he drew. 'Much better.'. He inserted his other card into his duel disk and a card depicting a green pot with a demonic face materialized on his field. "Pot of Greed."

Sharply drawing the next two cards, his smile widened. "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon, and I'll use it to destroy your face-down card."

The spell card conjured a cyclone, which traveled across the field and ripped the face-down card, which was revealed to be Divine Wrath, to shreds.

"Now that that's out of the way, I can activate Call of The Haunted to bring back Felgrand Dragon." Fred said as his set card flipped up.

The large majestic dragon reappeared on the field, roaring as if to express is triumph over destruction. (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2800)

"When Felgrand Dragon is special summoned, I can select a monster in my graveyard and Felgrand Dragon gains attack points equal to the level of the selected monster times 200. I'll select my level four Vanguard."

The large dragon roared again as it shone brightly, increasing in power. (ATK:

2800 - 3600/DEF: 2800)

"Felgrand Dragon, destroy Greed Quasar!" Fred ordered.

The dragon released a torrent of energy that consumed the demonic creature, while Shiro frowned as his life points dropped again.

Fred: 3600  
Shiro: 1700 - 1400

"I end my turn with a set monster and a face-down card." The brown haired boy said.

"I draw." Shiro said as he drew his card, his frown deepening as he looked at the lone card in his hand.

"Got nothing to counter with?" Fred taunted, smirking.

"I set a card face-down and end my turn." Shiro continued, a reversed card appearing before him.

"My turn, draw." Fred began. "Felgrand Dragon, end this duel!"

Like before, the dragon released another torrent of luminous energy, this time directed at Shiro. An explosion ensued, holographic smoke covering the dueling field.

Fred: 3600  
Shiro: 1400

"Why haven't you lost?!" Fred asked in confusion, before noticing the absence of his opponent's set card.

"Thanks to the trap card: Defense Draw, the battle damage from your attack was reduced to zero and I got a card to boot." Shiro said, waving a card.

"I set a card face-down and end my turn." Fred said, playing the last card in his hand.

-#-#

"That was close." Susan muttered. "Does anybody know exactly why they were fighting?"

"Some would, though nobody I know does." Tina shrugged.

"If that's the case why do we have to watch this?" Susan asked.

"This is their idea of a public execution I guess, a way to set an example, send a message to the students." Tina replied. "Anyway, news travels fast in North Academy, by tomorrow the entire academy will know the whole story."

-#-#

"I draw." Shiro began. There wasn't much he could do with only two cards in his hand. "I set a card face-down and end my turn." A reversed card appeared.

"Top decking won't work forever." Fred said as added a card to his hand, taking a brief look at it. "I'll end this duel now."

"I activate my Trap Card: Raigeki Break. Thanks to this, by discarding a card in my hand I can destroy a card on the field, so say bye-bye to your set card."

"I activate my Trap Card," Shiro countered as his lone set card flipped up. "Seven Tools of The Bandit! At the cost of 1000 life points your trap card is negated."

Fred: 3600  
Shiro: 400

A look of confusion found its way onto Fred's face as his Trap Card shattered into pixels. "Is there something I'm failing to see or have you finally accepted your loss?" He asked.

Ignoring his opponent, Shiro continued. "Since I negated the effect of a card of yours, Van'Dalgyon The Dark Dragon Lord's effect allows me to special summon him to the field."

A large dragon with a humanoid build pitch black skin appeared. Though a bit smaller than Felgrand Dragon, the dragon looked just as powerful. It possessed purple eyes and on various parts of its body some purple crystals were located. (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2500)

"Big deal, he's still weaker than Felgrand Dragon and since you summoned him in attack position, your 400 life points will be gone when I attack." Fred said, his smirk returning.

"Van'Dalgyon has another effect I can activate, based on what type of card was negated before he was summoned." Shiro explained. "Since I negated a Trap Card, his effect allows me to destroy one card on the field, and I'll choose your Felgrand Dragon."

Electricity crackled around the dark dragon and suddenly Felgrand Dragon was struck by it. The larger dragon let out a roar as it disappeared.

"I end my turn." Shiro said, gritting his teeth in annoyance.

"I draw." Shiro started. He had the advantage, for now at least, and he had to make good use of it.

"Van'Dalgyon will attack that set monster!" Shiro said.

The dark dragon shot out a blast of dark energy from its mouth, towards the set monster, but a vortex appeared and absorbed the attack, dissipating afterwards.

"Thanks to my Negate Attack your battle phase is ended." Fred said, his reversed card now face up.

"I end my turn."

"My turn, draw." Fred smirked as formulated a strategy in his mind. "I flip summon my set Decoy Dragon.

A small baby dragon appeared. The dragon possessed two small blue wings and skin of the same colour, the underbelly of the dragon was cream along with the insides of its wings. (ATK: 300/DEF: 200)

"I set a card face-down and end my turn." A reversed card appeared behind the baby dragon.

"I draw." Shiro said as he added a card to his hand, bringing it to a total of two cards. After some moments of thought, he spoke. "Van'Dalgyon attacks Decoy Dragon."

"I can't believe you fell for that." Fred laughed as the dark dragon began charging its attack. "Decoy Dragon's effect activates, when it's attacked, I can special summon a level seven or higher dragon from my graveyard and change your attack target to it. Say hello to Felgrand Dragon!"

The large golden brown dragon appeared again, flapping its wings and kicking up a storm. (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2800)

"Felgrand's effect activates, and once again I choose Vanguard of The Dragon which means an 800 attack points boost." Fred continued as his dragon grew larger, its glow intensified. (ATK: 2800 - 3600/DEF: 2800)

"I activate Shrink." Shiro countered. "This Quick-play Spell Card cuts your dragon's original attack points by half."

Fred grit his teeth in annoyance as his dragon became smaller.(ATK: 3600 - 2200/DEF: 2800)

The dark dragon let loose a torrent of dark energy, catching the now smaller dragon off guard, destroying it.

Fred: 3600 - 3000  
Shiro: 400

"I end my turn." Shiro said.

"My turn, draw." Fred said, drawing sharply. "This duel is over!" He exclaimed. "I banish Decoy Dragon to summon Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!"

The baby dragon shattered into pixels and a new dragon burst out. The dragon was big, about the same size as Van'Dalgyon, and just as ferocious looking. The dragon had a black metallic body and, just like the name suggested, deep red eyes. (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2400)

"Red Eyes' effect allows me to special summon a Dragon-Type monster from my hand or graveyard once per turn, I'll use this effect to revive my Felgrand Dragon." Fred smirked. "I'll choose Vanguard of The Dragon for Felgrand's effect."

Once again the majestic dragon rose from the depth of Hades, flapping its wings as it grew in power. (ATK: 2800 – 3600/DEF: 2800)

"Felgrand Dragon, end this duel!"

A torrent of luminous energy was released from the golden dragon's maw, washing over the dark dragon lord.

Fred: 3000  
Shiro: 400

"What now?!" Fred shouted in frustration as he saw the life point meter. Victory had continued to elude him throughout this duel. The smoke cleared fast enough for him to see a barrier dissipate and the dark dragon lord still standing. He could swear he saw the dragon give a taunting smirk.

"By removing the Necro Gardna in my graveyard from play, I can negate one attack." Shiro explained. "Foolish Burial, remember." He said silencing his opponent who was about to protest.

"Red Eyes, attack!" Fred ordered, not willing to take any chances by allowing his opponent keep his monster any longer.

Both dragon shot out their respective attack, a dark crimson flame in Red Eyes' case and dark energy for Van'Dalgyon. An explosion occurred as both dragons went down.

"I end my turn." Fred said, clearly irritated by his opponent's ability to continuously prevent loss. 'I should be fine with Felgrand Dragon out.'

"I draw." Shiro started, smiling for the first time since the duel began. "When I have exactly three Dark attribute monsters in my graveyard I can special summon this monster straight from my hand: Dark Armed Dragon."

A humanoid dark dragon appeared, giving off a loud roar. Iron studs were present on various parts of the dragon's body, and asides from the iron claws the dragon also possessed a large spike at the end of its tail. (ATK: 2800/DEF: 1000)

"By banishing a Dark monster from my graveyard, Dark Armed Dragon's effect lets me destroy a card on the field." Shiro continued. "I'll banish Van'Dalgyon to destroy Felgrand Dragon."

A black miasma which seemed to originate from the dark dragon's body enveloped the targeted dragon, obliterating it.

Fred took a step back as he realized he was about to lose. "Your dragon only has 2800 attack points, I'll survive." He managed to get out.

"About that, I activate Forbidden Chalice. This Spell negates my dragon's effect but grants it 400 more attack points."

Fred cursed as a gray aura surrounded the dragon whose power increased. (ATK: 2800 - 3200/DEF: 1000)

"Dark Armed Dragon attacks you directly."

Fred yelled out in frustration and anger at his loss as the dragon's attack struck him, dropping to his knees.

Fred: 3000 – 0  
Shiro: 400

The amphitheater was deathly silent after the holograms faded, some sort of tension lingering. The silence was broken by the vice-chancellor coughing. A smile crept onto the woman's face as she stepped onto the field.

The woman was somewhere between average height to tall, from where Kyou sat he would say she was somewhere between 5"6 and 5"10. She wore a black suit and skirt and had long, curly red hair.

"Mr. Fred has lost the duel and shall be punished accordingly." She started. "This should serve as a warning to any would-be delinquent out there, insubordination shall no longer be tolerated by the academy. We have various tools that will be utilized to enforce the rules of the academy, so before you break the law remember that there will be no mercy." She spoke in a stern, commanding tone.

"You are excused." She concluded.

The students began to leave the hall, rather noisy as they conversed about the events that just occured.

'This does not bode well.' Kyou thought as he walked out. It was weird that North Academy would suddenly try something like this, when even Central Duel Academy wasn't this insistent on observance of rules.

Just before the black haired boy left the hall, he caught sight of the vice-chancellor talking to a student wearing a silver jacket and a thought jumped into his head. 'Silver, such an undesirable colour. How does anybody wear that everyday? Oh well, different people different tastes I guess.'

-#-#

 **A/N: Here's chapter two, I'll be updating this story weekly or, on very good occasions, sooner.**

 **So far we have the rather nonchalant owner, stern management and an apparent student cult. The next chapters will focus on exploring the characters and the academy itself so as to better understand them.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, feedback of any kind is welcome, till next chapter.  
**


End file.
